


Christmas in Perthshire

by shannyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A Crown for Christmas AU, AU, Alternate Universe, Christmas fic, Duke of Atholl, F/M, Gen, Lady Andra, London, Perthshire, Scotland, governess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannyfish/pseuds/shannyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons was a genius who had to give up everything when her parents died in order to take care of her adopted siblings, Skye and Michael.  The three siblings, though all adults, still live together and work themselves like crazy in order to earn enough to make the rent and put food on the table.  Times are hard with Christmas coming up when Jemma and Skye are unexpectedly fired from their positions as maids in a posh hotel.  Because of Jemma’s honesty and varied work background, she is offered a job as a governess to a young lady in Perthshire.  With the opportunity, for both the chance to see more of the world and the money that they so desperately need and the promise of celebrating the holidays upon her return in January.  Jemma leaves her siblings behind in order to spend two weeks in Perthshire as governess to the Lady Andra, the daughter of Duke Leopold of Atholl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. London

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Hallmark's super adorable "A Crown for Christmas" movie. I will put the link for this movie that I found on youtube on my tumblr page. It's like SUPER SUPER adorable. I normally don't watch them, but this one I even want on DVD...and obviously it inspired this story!
> 
>  
> 
> The royalty stuff is probably all screwy, but I sort of decided to stop worry over it and figured that most people will just enjoy the story and won't poke holes in it. I tried to research, but my brain started to spin. So, hope you enjoy! <3

= London = 

 

She'd just been fired.

It was a week before Christmas.

Jemma Simmons didn't cry, but she was downright shocked. It had been a stupid reason to fire her. It wasn't just her that had been fired, it had also been her adopted sister, Skye, who didn't even know yet...she was off at some interview for her dream job. Jemma just couldn't bring herself to hold Skye back and had been confident that she'd be able to finish all the rooms by herself. That hadn't been the case, she'd been left an extremely messy room that had been obviously the site of a mass occupant party. Even though she'd returned a guest's expensive watch to her boss, she'd still been fired. What did her boss expect, though? Even IF Skye had been there, it would have still taken them at least an hour to both thoroughly clean just THAT particular room...not to mention all the other VIP rooms on their list. 

When she got home, she felt horrible. It was a week before Christmas...they had needed that money. Both of her siblings were adopted and even though they were not THAT much younger than she was, she felt responsible. They had no parents and Jemma had raised them on her own, giving up pursuing any higher degrees even though she'd wanted to so badly. It just hadn't been in the cards for her. The three of them, even though all well enough adults, lived together in the small family house together. 

They had a very small and spartan tree that was decorated with decorations that had been used year after year. Jemma was fairly sure that Michael had found the tree alongside the road on his way home from work one night. No matter how bleak it looked, she knew that she couldn't give up. They were counting on her and she knew that there had to be another job out there.

"You have that face."

Busted.

She stopped and turned to see Michael standing in the kitchen stuffing his face with biscuits. Of course, this wasn't something unusual for him. She sighed. "What face?" she asked in exhaustion. 

"The face of having the weight of the world on your shoulders," he told her and moved towards her and offered he a biscuit. "Sorry, already ate all the chocolate ones."

"Of course you did," she said and then shook her head before crossing her arms across her chest. "And I wouldn't say I have the weight of the world on my shoulders...exactly."

He rolled his eyes in response. "Jemma…"

"Don't 'Jemma' me," she told him and grabbed one of the biscuits from his hands and shoved it into her mouth. This was terrible. Simply terrible. It was a week before Christmas. She moved to sit on the couch. The worry was starting to hit her. It wasn't like her, but there was the fact that they had rent due...and they needed to shop for groceries and at the very least she wanted to buy SOMETHING for Skye and Michael. Without the money she should have gotten with the next week, they just weren't going to make it.

"Budge up," Michael said, forcing her to scoot over even though there was more than enough room for him to sit on the other side of her. "Tell me what happened."

Jemma couldn't stand it. She couldn't keep it in. "Skye doesn't even know yet," she explained. "She's off at that interview that she was hoping for."

"You got the boot, didn't you?"

Jemma looked over at him and nodded. "Both of us."

"Well, that posh hotel doesn't apparently understand that they lost the two most brilliant employees that they had!" Michael told her. "If they fired you, then they're rubbish."

"It was an impossible task--"

"Hey, you don't have to defend yourself to me," Michael told her. "I think impossible task was managing to raise Skye and me for as long as you did while working two jobs." 

He was right. They had been quite impossible when she'd had to give up what she'd thought was her only future. As much as she missed science and that world, she wouldn't have traded it for the experiences they'd had together as a family. They were Simmons and that meant not giving up and making it work. They were going to make it work. 

"I just...we're going to be behind on the rent and--"

"I should be able to get my check tomorrow, that can go towards rent...and we'll figure out the rest," Michael reminded. 

"I'm sure I can get another job--"

"A week before Christmas?" he asked, eyeing her.

Jemma just shrugged. "I have to, right?"

"We'll work it out. We always do."

"What about your test? Did you do well?"

"I think so," Michael told her. "I have a shift later, too."

"Well, best try to get some rest before your shift."

He held up the biscuits. "Sustenance and then sleep," he promised. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"I'm so sorry!" Skye practically wailed after Jemma broke the news to her. She laid her head on the kitchen counter and huffed. "I shouldn't have--"

"No," Jemma said quickly. "It was a once in a lifetime chance for you...you have to follow your dreams, Skye."

"But you haven't been able to," Skye pointed out. "You left school, so that you could take care of Michael and I."

"And it's been well worth it."

"But it's not been fair on you," Skye kept on. "Feeling like you needed to take care of us...no matter what, but we're grown up now…"

Jemma let out a laugh as she continued to prep for dinner. There wasn't much, but she always figured out how to make it work. Tonight was what she liked to consider leftover casserole, which included pretty much anything that was going to be needing thrown out in the next two days. "You two may legally be adults, but let's be honest with ourselves...I'm still raising you both."

Skye seemed amused by that. 

Before there could be any further conversation, the door opened and in came Michael with an older man dressed very smartly following him in. "Jemma, there's a butler...from Perth--"

"Perthshire," the man said quickly.

"Right, from there," Michael continued. "He wants to talk to you."

Jemma found herself panicking. They couldn't be kicked out of their house the week before Christmas as well. "If this is about the rent, we have--"

"I'm not here about the rent," the older man said.

Well, that made sense...she realized a moment later. Michael had said something about the man being a butler. Why would there be a butler in their home? "Then...then how can I help you?" she asked, at a complete loss for who he was or why he was there.

"I heard about your being terminated from your position at the hotel," the elder man explained. "My employer is the owner of the watch that you returned. He has asked me to ensure you receive this." 

Jemma was presented with a check. She took it from him, amazed at the fact that the man had tracked her down. Returning the watch had been nothing. It was part of her job, well it HAD been part of her job...but it was definitely in her nature. She didn't like the thought of taking things that weren't yours. She liked the idea of earning and working for what you wanted or needed. When she saw the number on the check, she almost fell over. "Four THOUSAND pounds?" she questioned, feeling like she must have read it incorrectly. 

Skye was there over her shoulder in a moment. "Oh my God! Thank you so much!"

It was so generous. It was TOO generous. It wasn't something that was earned. "I'm sorry, this is extremely kind and generous of you," Jemma said as she handed the check back. "But I can't accept it."

"Yes, yes we can," Michael said quickly.

"All I did was return a watch," Jemma explained. "I can't take this...I appreciate the gesture...but we don't need charity." She could tell that that wasn't the popular opinion with Michael or Skye. She couldn't help but be who she was, though. 

"What are you making, if I may ask?" the man asked.

"Leftover casserole," Jemma responded. 

Skye shrugged. "Glamorous, isn't it? But it tastes WAY better than it sounds…"

"Jemma can make absolutely ANYTHING taste good," Michael added.

"Would it be imposing if I requested to stay and have some? It just...it smells like something my mother used to make," he explained.

Jemma just smiled. "We'd be happy to have you," she told him. "The more the merrier."

"They'll be enough?"

"There's always enough to go around, we're Simmons...we make it work," Skye told him.

It took some time and Mr. Coulson, as he later properly introduced, or Phil as Michael insisted on calling him...seemed to know nearly every part of their history. He knew all about how their parents had died and how Jemma had done everything she needed to in order to take care of Skye and Michael. By the time everyone was going for seconds, Michael had named 'Phil' an honorary Simmons.

"Here's a thought," Mr. Coulson spoke up. "My employer could use someone with your exact skillset for the Christmas holiday." He brought out the check and set it in front of Jemma once again. "How do you feel about spending two weeks in Perthshire? All expenses paid for. Think of this as your wages, if you wish?"

"But it's going to be Christmas…" Jemma argued.

"Do it!" Skye spoke up. "When will you have another chance?"

"She's right! We can always do Christmas in January," Michael chimed in.

They were right, of course. This was definitely an excellent opportunity. The check would cover more than what she'd expect with two months of wages. It would definitely be enough to get them far enough until she could find another job somewhere. "Are you sure?" Jemma questioned.

"We are in need and you won't accept this check unless you feel as if you've earned it," Coulson pushed. "So, it makes sense for both of us." He shrugged. "Think it over...and if you decide that you wish to take up the position, then you can call me in the morning and I'll have a car sent over." He presented a business card atop the check a moment later.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

TBC...


	2. Snowballs and Christmas Trees

= Perthshire = 

 

"That looks like a castle," Jemma breathed as the car she rode in with Coulson approached the house she was being told that she'd be working at. 

"Fairly close to one," Coulson told her with a smile. "My employer is the Duke of Perthshire," he explained. "His daughter, Lady Andra, recently lost her governess...again."

"Again?"

"She can be a bit…"

"Of a handful?"

Coulson shrugged. "She's ten years old."

"Well, that explains it all."

"I still hope that you believe that you believe that you will be able to handle the position?"

Jemma smiled. One child. A ten year old girl. That was going to be nothing. "You met Skye and Michael."

"I did."

"Wasn't that enough to convince you?"

He chuckled. "There's a reason I offered you the position, Ms. Simmons."

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

She'd been showed to her quarters in the great house and swore that her room was the size of all of the bedrooms in her family's home combined. It was big and grand and absolutely elegantly spectacular. It even included a fireplace and her own sitting area. She didn't have a lot of to put away, but she found herself drawn to the window. The room came with a view of the wintery courtyard below. 

Pushing open the windows, she sucked in the fresh air. A moment later, she was cringing as the icy cold of a snowball hit her face. She let out an audible gasp and stared down at the little redheaded girl who had thrown the snowball at her. "You little imp!" Jemma shouted. She scooped up a small handful of snow from the ledge and threw the tiny makeshift snowball at the little girl. 

"Lady Andra, is that anyway to introduce yourself to your new governess?" she heard Coulson and then suddenly spotted him with not only staff, but a rather stern looking woman near the main doors to the great house.

Jemma sunk down. She couldn't believe she'd just done that in front of whoever that was. They were definitely going to send her back to London now. It really wasn't her fault, though. She was used to working with people who thought they were superior. Being a governess in such a proper house of royalty was something completely different. 

Oh, this was going to be interesting.

"Fuck," she whispered to herself as she leaned against the wall and covered her face with her hands. She'd already had the head housekeper, Mrs. Morse, disapproving of her...she really didn't need anyone else feeling like they were against her. She was doing this for the fact that she was earning the check, the one that had already been deposited in the bank so that Skye and Michael could pay the bills back home, and she'd INSISTED on earning it rather than taking it like some kind of hand out. She knew that she could do the actual job: taking care of Lady Andra...but everything else? The proper...well, everything...she was failing at that. "Oh God, what am I going to do?" 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"Lady Andra, I believe you remember your governess," Coulson introduced some time later. "Ms. Simmons." He looked between the two of them as he spoke. "Ms. Simmons, the Lady Andra."

"It's very nice to meet you," Jemma told the little girl.

The girl didn't seem impressed at all. She waited until Coulson was gone before crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't need a governess."

"That's okay," Jemma said as she crouched down and put her hands on her knees. She lowered her voice so that just Lady Andra could hear her. "I'm not a real governess anyways."

"You aren't?"

Jemma shook her head.

"What did you do before you came here then?"

"I was a maid," Jemma said and then shrugged. 

"Are you really even qualified to be a governess?" Lady Andra asked suspiciously.

Jemma smiled. "I raised my two younger siblings after our parents died," she explained. "So, there's your practical training…"

"What about the educational component?"

"I actually went to university and was on track to receive my Ph.D.s in both biology and chemistry--"

"Then why didn't you?"

"I had to take care of my siblings, Skye and Michael," Jemma told her. "There was just no way that I could work, go to school, and take care of them. So, I made the only choice there was."

"It wasn't really the ONLY choice," Lady Andra told her slowly and a bit sadly. 

"It was for me," she replied honestly.

Lady Andra was quiet for a moment. "I suppose you'll do."

"It's only for two weeks."

"We'll see if you last until the end of the week," the little girl said and then walked off.

Oh, this was going to be interesting.

All she wanted to say was that she understood the pain that Lady Andra was going through, losing a mother. Jemma had lost BOTH of her parents. She knew that better than anyone, how much the pain stuck with you even if you put on a brave face. She wanted to say that they could just be friends, that their relationship while she was there didn't have to be a traditional or such a formal one. 

After a breath of a moment, she followed after the young girl. She found her in one of the larger sitting areas just staring up at a fresh Christmas tree that had been pulled in that morning. "Lady Andra--"

"I wish we could decorate the tree," Lady Andra said aloud.

Jemma smiled. Decorating the Christmas tree was always something they'd done growing up as a family. It wasn't ever anything fancy. The baubles and things on their trees were always cheap or homemade, but they were always special no matter the money spent on them. They were always significant to the FAMILY. "Maybe we can."

"Oh, no…" Lady Andra told her as she turned. "The royal decorator, Mr. Hunter, ALWAYS does it."

"Well, maybe I can talk to Mr. Coulson and he'll let us decorate it until Mr. Hunter gets to it?"

"Do you think we could?"

"Maybe."

"At home, do you have a Christmas tree as well?"

Jemma smiled. "Yes...it's sort of become a tradition that my brother finds some sprig of a tree and brings it home...it's normally so pathetic that he doesn't even pay a price for it...just finds it on the side of the road."

"You don't go out and cut it down yourselves?"

"Have you been to London?" Jemma asked with a bright smile. It gave her hope that Lady Andra was talking to her like this. They obviously weren't best buddies, but it was a start. A start was all that really mattered. 

"No. I've never left Perthshire before."

Jemma frowned. "I'm surprised you're not some kind of world traveller already."

"No, father insists that I remain here with my governess while he goes away for his various meetings and functions. It's really not fair," Lady Andra informed her.

"Well, I would happy to be your guide if you ever make it to London."

"I'd like that," she told her genuinely with a smile. "Tell me more about your sad little Christmas trees."

"We'd decorate with a bit of tinsel that we've probably used for the last five years...a few colored balls that we've had for longer...and the rest we've made out of whatever we had at the time."

"You MADE them?"

Jemma nodded. "It's easy. Pinecones. Some ribbon. Some paint. Glitter. Stringing candies. Some paper or lace handmade things. We've used wooden clothespins. You figure out how to be creative."

There was a loud clearing of the throat to capture their attention. Jemma spun around to see Mr. Coulson standing at the entry into the room they were in. "Lady Andra is late for tea."

"I--I didn't know," Jemma stammered.

"I'll make sure you receive an itinerary," was all Coulson said. He wasn't stern, but he wasn't too pleased either. He motioned for them both to follow. Coulson explained to her as they walked that she would stand with him just in case she was needed for anything. 

Right before they entered, Lady Andra gave her a look and she immediately knew why. She turned to Coulson. "I was wondering if Lady Andra might be able to decorate the tree."

"That's Mr. Hunter's job."

"So I've heard, but would it really hurt if we got a head start?"

"Mrs. Morse won't be pleased," he added. "And I'm not sure where the ornaments are stored."

"I do!" Lady Andra spoke up. 

"Well, I suppose it won't hurt...though be mindful that Mrs. Morse will not approve," Coulson warned.

"That's because it would be fun."

"I also expect you to have Lady Andra where she needs to be from now on," Coulson reminded.

Jemma nodded quickly. Inside, she was bursting with excitement. This was exactly what Lady Andra needed as far as she was concerned. "Right. Of course. I'll make sure I follow any schedule you give me."

"I'm holding you to it."

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Tree trimming was about the most fun that they'd had since she'd arrived in Perthshire. Lady Andra had loved it and the first thing she'd said after they'd opened the royal box of ornaments was that she wanted Jemma to teach her how to make their own. So, they'd gone on a hunt on the grounds for anything they could use. It was mostly pinecones, but it was something. She'd taught her to add some paint and glitter and a bow and it was an ornament. It was definitely more...rustic...than they were used to.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Mrs. Morse asked as she walked into the room.

When Jemma looked over, the woman had her hand to her chest like she'd just been shocked at the sight she was seeing. Jemma didn't think the tree looked that bad. "We have permission," Jemma said quickly. The last thing she wanted was for Mrs. Morse to break their Christmas tree decorating bubble. "Coulson said we could decorate until Mr. Hunter does it and then he can do whatever he wants with it."

"Okay," Mrs. Morse said before giving the tree and the two of them a look from bottom to top before walking away. She always seemed so stern and so perfectly dressed, but Jemma was so appreciative that she wasn't going to pursue things further. 

She might be away from home and her siblings, but this felt like Christmas suddenly. It was how Lady Andra took so much joy in creating her own ornaments for the first time. How she marvelled at the simplicity and the beauty of their creations. They weren't perfect, but they were to her. 

"It's going to be the best tree," Lady Andra whispered. "But it needs a tree topper." She paused for a moment. "I know exactly the perfect thing. I'll be right back."

Before Jemma could say anything in response, the little girl was gone. She just let out a sigh and smiled as she looked over the tree and how non-professionally perfect it looked. It was like a piece of home had been brought with her. To her shock, Lady Andra returned and her idea of a tree topper floored her. "Is that your father's?"

"It's not like he's wearing it right now," Lady Andra said as she stood there holding her father's coronet. "He hardly wears it anyways."

"I don't think that--"

"Lady Andra, what are you doing with that?" 

The voice made them both freeze and Jemma's eyes moved to see Mrs. Morse standing behind Lady Andra. She'd likely seen her running through the great house with it and had come to investigate. It was bad enough that Mrs. Morse didn't seem to like her, Jemma didn't think that this was going to help things at all. 

"Please return it to the duke's quarters," Mrs. Morse instructed Lady Andra, who complied without a word. 

Jemma looked from Lady Andra and then to Mrs. Morse, who didn't even seem to want to say anything to her and just turned and walked away. All she could think was that Mrs. Morse was likely counting down the moments until she was gone...or until she was chased off...whichever came first (though she was likely expecting the latter).

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

TBC...


	3. Leo

= Perthshire = 

 

It had been five days since she'd arrived and it had only gotten easier with Lady Andra, but harder with...well, nearly everyone else in the house except for Mr. Coulson and Mack the chef. She'd barely even seen Duke Leopold, but whenever she did...she always felt like she was screwing something up. He seemed so kind, but like he'd been forced into this. Jemma had watched him and he desperately had only wanted to be a good father to Lady Andra, but he obviously still mourned his late wife's death. 

Jemma was walking through the house when she froze when she spotted him standing at the railing above where the Christmas tree was. He was trying and quite skillfully being successful with lowering his coronet onto the tree like a tree topper. She grinned a wide grin and realized in that moment that he had to be the reason why the tree's decorations that she and Lady Andra had made and put on hadn't been touched. The tree had been decorated by Mr. Hunter, but he'd apparently just figured out their 'style' and decorated it accordingly, moving some of their custom ornaments so the tree looked like their rustic style was all apart of the original design. She'd wondered about the tree topper, Lady Andra had told her that it was normally a star, but Mr. Hunter had never put one on...and she wondered if this was why.

He seemed to spot her, but didn't seem bothered by it. "I thought Andra should have her tree topper."

"You're very kind."

"I saw you two."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you two when you made all of the decorations," he explained as he finally got it placed just perfectly. The duke had been lowering it with two pieces of ribbon attached the coronet and he just dropped both pieces and let them lay on the tree. "And how much Andra wanted this to be the topper…"

"Mrs. Morse--"

"They're not going to get up here and take it down," the duke told her. "Trust me."

"I'm sure she's going to love it."

It was weird. Over the last five days, even though she'd seen the duke very sparingly, he'd been at the hotel she'd worked at...and she'd actually met him before Perthshire. Jemma had run into him with her maid cart by accident on his way out, not knowing he was a duke. He was always so kind about how she spoke and how she rambled. He never was harsh about it, not like Mrs. May, his advisor, or Mrs. Morse. They both seemed very keen on tradition, of not only roles but also of how things went on in the house, while the duke seemed to be okay with how she went on. Maybe it was just because he'd seen what she'd seen...the change in his daughter.

"I hope so," he said. 

They were both quiet for some time, taking in the tree.

"I was thinking," he spoke up. "If you ride horses?"

"I have...a couple of times," Jemma admitted. "I'm not a total disaster as long as it's just walking along."

"Would you like to join me tonight?"

"You go out every night," Jemma said before realizing what she was saying. "I just--I've seen you from my window...not that I was spying on you...I just--"

He seemed amused by her and held up a hand. "It's not a secret. I just...it's a different experience seeing the world from the back of a horse," he explained. "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure," she said.

"Ten minutes," he told her. "I'll meet you at the stables."

Ten minutes.

Jemma set off, she needed to get a few things. Changing into pants, for one was a necessary thing. There was also the need for proper shoes and not heels. Cold weather gear was also something she needed. It would be a nice change of pace and a different way to spend her evening. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

She probably took a little longer than ten minutes, but he didn't say anything when she finally arrived in the stables. He was there, two horses ready. "Do you drink hot cocoa?" he asked as he held up a thermos.

"Yes," Jemma breathed with a beaming smile. "I've been a little afraid to ask for it, to be honest."

"Just ask Mack...or Coulson," he told her. "They're the ones you can trust with that kind of thing."

Jemma just continued to beam as she took the offered metal cupful of the hot chocolatey drink. It was the most amazing thing she'd had since she'd arrived. "I'm definitely going to be requesting this...but just from Mack," she whispered conspiratorially.

He grinned. "If you're found out, don't tell Mrs. Morse that I'm the one that told you about it."

"Agreed."

After their hot cocoa, they both got up into the saddles and moved out into the snowy outside and she took his lead. He took it slow and kept pointing things out to her. It was nice and relaxing for a moment she forgot that he was the duke and she was a governess. 

"You know, you can call me Leo," he said after some time.

That caught her off guard. Jemma turned her head to look over at him. "You can call me Jemma," she automatically replied.

"You have a unique way of seeing the world...and saying what you think."

"I know that that's wrong...well, mainly here...though, I know that with most of my jobs that's been something they've frowned upon," Jemma explained. "Most places I've worked since leaving university, they've subscribed to the ideal of seen rather than be heard...or better yet...to be invisible and silent and do what needs to be done just the same."

He smirked at that. 

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she pushed her hair back behind her ear and then adjusted her knit cap with one hand, other hand on the reins. 

"Don't be sorry," he told her. "Tell me about your time at university."

"What is there to tell really? You'd probably find it quite dull."

"What did you study? Why did you leave?"

"I was pursuing my PhDs in biology and chemistry," Jemma told him. "I was planning on becoming a research geneticist."

"You're right, it does sound sort of boring," he teased. Though, it was quite obvious he was teasing. "You know...I was attending school in the US for engineering...that's where I met my wife."

"You...went to school...for engineering?"

He smiled at her. "Doesn't it show?"

"No, not really…" she admitted. "I guess I just assumed you were otherwise educated."

"In how to be a duke?"

She blushed. "Perhaps."

He laughed. "My father would have liked that. I just...I never wanted this. I wanted to build things."

"You still can, you know."

"I guess once I became Duke of Atholl, that all seemed to be taken away...it's been a lot to handle...and when my wife died…"

"I'm sorry about that," Jemma said. "Lady Andra told me that she loved gardening."

"She did… She'd actually probably be quite upset at the lack of flowering plants on the grounds now… She was always one that fought against what was EXPECTED of her in her role here...she did what she wanted...she said what she wanted...and she didn't care what was thought of her."

"You could do that, too," Jemma put out there.

He looked over at her. "I tell myself that...and I always think of what I want to say," Leo confided. "But the words never properly leave my mouth…"

"Maybe try out loud in front of the mirror," she half teased.

Leo was smiling at her now. "Coulson always ends up walking in whenever I do that…"

"It's fine," Jemma waved off. "He's probably seen much odder things."

"Perhaps."

"I'm certain."

"You know, I think you've passed some kind of record with Andra...it's been some time since we've had anyone stay an entire week."

"Well, technically...it's only been five days, but I think we're getting on splendidly...even if sometimes I don't do things correctly or I end up having her somewhere late," Jemma admitted. "I am trying…"

"But she's just a girl."

"Yes," Jemma said and there was something in her that loved that he saw that. 

"I haven't seen her so happy or engaged with someone...in some time."

"She misses you too, you know…" Jemma told him honestly as she watched him.

Leo nodded. "I miss her too...but...but sometimes it's hard."

"Because she reminds you of her mother?"

"Yes, but that's not it…" Leo tried to explain. "It's being the duke… It's everything that it entails… It doesn't leave me much time to be her father."

"From someone who has lost BOTH her parents, I can tell you that it would really do you both some good to FIND some time...carve away a tea time that's just for the two of you...something that's not so formal."

He seemed to consider it. "That would be something easily done."

"It really would be…"

He smiled at her and Jemma couldn't have been happier that they'd gone along on the ride together. Even if it was crisp and she was finding that she was starting to chill despite the layers. A few minutes later, they decided to head back...but Jemma really felt like she'd learned a lot about Duke--about Leo. She also felt like they'd had a good talk about Lady Andra and she hoped that things would change between him and his daughter. 

Only time would tell.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC...


	4. Andy

= Perthshire = 

 

"What is SHE doing here?" Lady Andra asked in complete disgust as she looked out from the window. "And why does she have BAGS with her?!"

Jemma hadn't known they were expecting guests, but then she was mainly concerned about Lady Andra and following the itinerary she was given. They'd been talking about her mother and how the last Christmas she remembered with her mother was. It was nice and Jemma swore that it was therapeutic for Lady Andra...that and her father spending more time with her. Somehow, Lady Andra had insisted she be included every time, she didn't know how that kept happening, but she was having a good time. 

"Lady Sìleas," Lady Andra told Jemma as she turned towards her. "She and my father were supposed to be married...arranged marriage when they were both younger than I am, but then he married my mother and dodged that."

"So, what is she doing here then?"

Lady Andra crossed her arms and began to pace. "Mrs. May has probably been pressuring him about marrying again and he WAS supposed to marry Lady Sìleas...and no one else has married her...so…"

"Maybe she's nice?"

"NICE?!"

"Or maybe not," Jemma backpedaled quickly.

"She doesn't like ME either," Lady Andra informed her.

"Well, you're going to have to be NICE to her for a few days," Jemma told her. 

"Really? Do I have to?"

"Do you think your father or Mrs. May would appreciate any other kind of behavior?" Jemma questioned. "Honestly…"

"No," Lady Andra answered with a sigh. "But she's HORRIBLE."

"I don't doubt you, but that doesn't mean that we also should be horrible."

"Are we sure?"

"Do you really want to stoop to her level?"

"No?"

"No. Absolutely no."

Lady Andra was clearly not pleased by any of this. Jemma knew that what came next especially wasn't going to make things any better. "It's nearly tea time," Jemma reminded.

"Can I say that I'm ill?"

"And what shall I say it is?" Jemma asked. "The plague?"

"If only that was believable…"

"If only," Jemma teased and then got to her feet and held out her hand. "You know...I did think of something."

"What?"

"A nickname," Jemma told her.

"For whom?"

Jemma grinned and looked down at the girl at her side. "For YOU."

Lady Andra just beamed. "Tell me!"

"You might not like it."

"I will! I swear I will!"

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It was clear as she stood there next to Coulson as tea time consisted of Leo--Duke Leo--er--Duke Leopold, Lady Andra, Lady Sìleas, and Mrs. May that this just wasn't going to end well. She wasn't sure if they were going to make it to Christmas without everything melting down. She had just met the woman -- Lady Sìleas -- and Jemma understood exactly why Lady Andra didn't like her. 

"So, I was thinking...a SPRING wedding," Mrs. May spoke up. 

"Spring?" Leo coughed.

"Wait, who's getting married?" Lady Andra asked.

"Why your father, of course," Mrs. May told her. "His marriage to Lady Sìleas was decided decades ago...before he was even your age." Right now, Mrs. May sounded less like a royal advisor and more like a match maker. "It's good for Perthshire and his title for him to marry again."

"OR...It can just be my father and I," Lady Andra suggested. 

"It's already been decided, I'm sure you're going to enjoy having Lady Sìleas be part of your family."

Jemma was fairly certain that that was the exact opposite of what Lady Andra thought at that moment. This was one tea that she wished they could have skipped. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and there was so much else Lady Andra had on schedule for the day, Jemma just felt like Lady Sìleas and the big wedding announcement was a bit too much, especially since it wasn't her father telling her.

"You know," Lady Sìleas spoke up. "Andra...I have to say...when I was your age, I remember that my absolute favorite memories are from attending Saint George's School for Girls."

"Isn't that a boarding school?" Lady Andra questioned.

"Yes, I was just talking to your father about it," Lady Sìleas told her. "You are at that point where you're becoming a young lady...and it's imperative that you get the proper education...the proper training…"

"No," Lady Andra told her. "I won't go. I want to stay here…"

"We're just discussing it," Leo told his daughter gently.

It was too much and Jemma knew it was coming.

Lady Andra bolted from the table and Jemma went running after her. "Andy! Andy, wait!" she called after the girl as she hurried along as quickly was proper and as she was able to in those heels. She ran after her outside and into the snow, not bothering to grab her coat. Jemma was fairly sure she knew where she was going, the only place on the entire chunk of property that reminded Lady Andra of her mother. 

The greenhouse.

The door was open when Jemma approached it. She couldn't see Lady Andra, but she entered and started to look around for the girl. "Andy? Andy, I know it seems bad...it seems horrible, but we can work this out…"

"I won't go! I'd rather go back to London with you!" she heard Andra call from the far end of the greenhouse.

Jemma moved towards Andra's voice, but didn't find her. A moment later when she spun around, she found Leo standing there and the door was closed and locked a moment later. Jemma let out a heavy sigh. She really wasn't doing very well as a governess. She'd been on a roll, until that moment. "I'm sorry," she blurted out. "If I'd known, I would have prepared her…"

Leo just stared at her. "I know you must feel betrayed."

"No," Jemma said quickly. "No, I have no right to feel betrayed. We had some good moments, that's all they were…"

"That's not all they were to me," he told her honestly as he moved towards her. "They were likely the happiest moments I've had in years...which sounds quite horrible since you would have thought that I would have made some happy memories with Andra, but since her mother died...I just haven't been able to--"

"I get it," Jemma told him. "But you have a duty...as the Duke of Atholl and to Perthshire...to your line and all of that." She shook her head and pushed her hair back until it was behind her ear. "I'm just a drop out that barely makes it back in London as a maid...well not even a maid since I was technically fired--"

He silenced her in the most unexpected way. 

With a kiss. 

Jemma didn't fight it. Instead, she kissed back. This was something that she'd been feeling when she'd been out at night with him, the night they were out far later than she'd expected on horses, the night that he insisted she call him 'Leo'. When she finally pulled away, she felt breathless...but at the same time...she regretted it. 

"I--" he stumbled. "I--"

"We should go," Jemma said and felt panic rise in her. She just hoped that no one saw. If they had been seen, she was really going to be in trouble. It was already hard enough there for her with half the staff not liking her. She didn't need anyone else disliking her. Moving to the glass door, she pulled on it. It was still very much locked. "Damn," she muttered.

"Jemma."

"I'll get us out of here," she said, not really paying attention to him. She looked around and found a trowel, decidedly ready to break a square of the door in order to unlock it and get them out.

"Jemma," he said and grabbed her hand. 

She turned and looked at him and let him take the trowel from her hand. Jemma didn't know what to say. All she knew was that that was a mistake. It was a mistake that she knew that she should regret, but she couldn't bring herself to regret it. The bottom line was, Lady Sìleas was going to marry Leo...there was no getting around that. Another week more and she was going to go home...back to Skye and Michael and job hunting in London. 

"Key," Leo told her as he picked one out of a potted plant near the door. He opened the door and set the key back a moment later.

"If you'll excuse me, I should go look for her," Jemma said as she hurried past him.

This wasn't how she'd expected the evening to turn out. 

Suddenly, she was extremely homesick.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC...


	5. Snow Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this didn't get posted in time, folks. I had some rather insane circumstances and I feel really guilty about it, but it really couldn't be helped. I have gone ahead and outlined the rest of the chapters pretty much, so that should help things get done quicker!

= Christmas Eve, Perthshire = 

 

The day had been quiet for Jemma and Andy. They'd spent most of the morning sitting in Andy's room as she paced, stared out the window, or just sat...all of it in silence. It was an angry silence. Jemma had tried to talk to her and had gotten to the point where she was certain that it was just for the best to just LET Andy be silent and allow her to choose when they spoke. She had to be ready, it couldn't be forced.

"I lost my mother…"

"I know," Jemma whispered.

"Now she's going to take my father from me," Andy said as she stared out the window.

Jemma was sitting on the couch and just watching Andy's back from where she sat. They really needed to get out. She needed to get her thoughts on something else. It was Christmas Eve, it was wrong for her to be so upset. "That's not what she's intending."

"Let's be honest, she just wants me out of the picture."

"I think I heard her talking to Mrs. May that she really wants children…"

"Of her OWN," Andy pointed out as she turned around with her arms crossed. "She's plotting to get rid of me...get me away from my father...out of the picture--"

"Okay, okay...calm down," Jemma said as she got to her feet and approached the little girl. "Your father's not going to let anything like that happen--"

Andy flung herself at Jemma and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. "Please, just let me go with you...if I have to be sent away, let it be with you."

And Jemma would love that.

In their flat in London, it was always the more the merrier and they always made it so that everything stretched no matter how little there was. They were a family and that was all that mattered. It wasn't the latest game system or having a vehicle of their own. It was about being together, making it in that world, and living a happy life no matter how hard they had to work for it. They were always grateful for what they had (especially each other).

"You know what?" Jemma asked. "I've only seen you fling a snowball ONCE… Now, to live in London during the snowy time, you have to know that. It's a skillset that's PARAMOUNT to survival when there's pesky neighbor kids that walk by."

Andy was giggling now.

"I'm absolutely serious," Jemma told her and made sure her tone reflected what her words were. "If you don't know how to properly pack a snowball or hit someone accurately, there's just no way you'd survive where I live."

"I can definitely do that," Andy said suddenly turning serious as well.

All Jemma had wanted to do was to distract Andy and it seemed that she'd done just that. She smiled at her and thought that there was nothing better than playing out in the snow to celebrate having a white Christmas. "Get your coat, hat, and gloves and I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes." Andy nodded as Jemma moved to the door, so that she could dash over to her room and get properly dressed to play outside in the snow.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Their time outside was fun and it reminded Jemma of when she was Andra's age and she and her parents did those kinds of things. Maybe it was because Christmas was just more fun for her when she was younger because of having siblings. Of course, her siblings had come a different route than any siblings that Duke Leo and Lady Sìleas might produce...Jemma had been consulted by her parents and she'd been excited about having siblings (especially adopted ones since they ended up being close in age to her and they were already at an age she could play with them at). 

Things were definitely complicated there.

Some things weren't.

Snow angels.

Snow people.

Jemma stood side by side with Andy in the snow as they worked on packing the perfect snowball in their hands before taking aim at the fountain in the middle of the entry driveway courtyard. Coulson popped his head out, but before he could say anything, he was hit with a snow ball.

"Oh, it's going to be like that, is it?" he asked as he stepped out of the house and started gathering up snow in his hands. 

They laughed and moved to scoop up more snowballs, but were already being hit by Coulson's snowball. Andy let out a loud squeal. Before they knew it, it seemed like the entire household staff was out there engaged in the snowball fight, including Mrs. Morse who only seemed to need to be smacked in the face with the cold ball of snow. 

They were all having the BEST time.

The main door swung open and EVERYONE froze. Duke Leo, Lady Sìleas, and Mrs. May all stood there staring on. Jemma was sure that they were going to get in trouble, ESPECIALLY when Andy's snowball hit him in the chest. The silence and tension spread quickly...up until Leo broke out in laughter and then joined into the snowball fight. It was like he was practically yelling for them to resume and no one had a second thought about flinging snowballs once again. The only ones who refused to join in were Lady Sìleas and Mrs. May. 

From the looks on Leo and Andy's faces, Jemma was fairly sure that was the best time they'd had in awhile. 

"I think this should be a new tradition," she heard Leo tell Andy. 

This had ended up working out better than Jemma hoped and she was glad.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"Tell me about what you studied."

"It was just engineering."

"Well, doesn't that mean designing things? Useful things?"

Leo shrugged. 

They'd somehow managed to be alone after the snowball fight. Jemma was fairly sure that Lady Sìleas was beyond done with Jemma being there, but she didn't care. Andy had needed the snowball fight and she was fairly sure that everyone else had needed it too. This time...the time of not being a serious duke, that was also something that Leo needed. 

"People always thought I was naive...stupid even… I wanted to make all of these inventions that would make Scotland...well, the WORLD really...better...easier…" Leo finally spoke up. 

"For example?" she prompted as they sat on hay bales in the barn. 

He grinned at her and almost looked like he blushed. "I know it sounds crazy...like I'm trying to save the world of something--"

"No," Jemma said as she reached out and set her hand over his. "It's not. Tell me, what did you plan for the world?"

"Everyone's going green with power and I wanted to figure out a system where that could be achieved for ALL of Scotland...for the world. Cheaply done, so that perhaps basic things like electricity could be free. There are so many people in this world who really can't live without electricity and they shouldn't have to. People need it for medical devices and for heat or cooling...of course light and all of that is also nice…"

"I think it's a lovely idea," Jemma told him. Sometimes they'd not been able to pay their electric for a month and had to resort to using candles (luckily they had any at all) and eating out of cans without heating the contents up. Of course, that really wasn't THAT bad of a time...she knew that there were so many in the world that were so much more worse off than she, Skye, or Michael ever got. What Leo was suggesting, it would really change the world...for the better. "I always wanted to end disease in the world...it seems like we've come so far, but there are some things in the world--"

"Like cancer."

"Exactly, like cancer, where you would think that we would have figured out how to cure it or at least treat all forms of it in a more effective manner," Jemma said. "My mother actually was suffering from cancer right before she passed...sometimes I think she's lucky...death took her quickly...drunk driver...took both of my parents together. At least she's not alone out there, right?"

"I'm so sorry."

Jemma shrugged. "It seems like a lifetime ago."

"I know what you mean." Leo was quiet for a moment and then looked over at her, smiling. "For a long time...I used to be mad at the whole world...thought the cosmos was somehow plotting against me--"

"Don't be silly, the cosmos--"

"Like I was cursed...probably why I pushed Andra away for so long--"

"Leo…"

Before she realized it, his hand was cupping her cheek and their faces were just inches away. She breathed, wanting this to happen...she wanted to kiss him. The thoughts that Leo, that Duke Leopold was effectively engaged and that he was to be marrying Lady Sìleas flashed into her head in an instant. She was torn. She wanted to kiss him...to continue this...whatever it was between them...but reality was blaring in her face. Her eyes filled with tears and she pulled back before pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. "We shouldn't be doing this…" Jemma got to her feet and headed for the exit, she paused for a moment before looking back at him. How was it that she felt so conflicted? She was doing the right thing, wasn't she? Leo, though, she selfishly wanted to pursue something...a relationship...a romantic one...with him. They couldn't they couldn't be together. "I should find Andy."

Maybe he was right.

Maybe the cosmos was against him.

Maybe he was cursed.

Maybe they both were.

"Jemma…"

She didn't stop.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

TBC...


	6. Conflicted

= Christmas Eve, Perthshire = 

 

Andy was making some kind of beaded craft, apparently it was a gift that Jemma wasn't allowed to see. So, Jemma assumed that that meant that it was a gift for HER. So, she'd given Lady Andra her space and had gone back to her quarters...which she honestly really needed. She needed space from everyone else and she needed the time to think. 

There was a knock at the door.

Her attention was immediately drawn there. "Come in," she called as she got to her feet, not sure WHOM to expect. The person on the other side of the door was certainly not someone that Jemma would expect...ever.

Lady Sìleas

She didn't wait to be asked in and just sauntered in and started to look around. Jemma assumed that she was sizing up the governess' quarters. Jemma was surprised that Lady Sìleas was even IN that area of the house. Jemma was fairly sure that Lady Sìleas would feel that it was beneath her. No matter what year they lived in, Lady Sìleas seemed to take her position as a LADY very seriously and traditionally. 

"I just wanted to check in with you," Lady Sìleas finally spoke up.

"Here I am," Jemma told her.

"I know that you're only going to be here for another week and thought that perhaps I could seek some advice from you."

"Advice from me?" Jemma questioned, a bit shocked. "I doubt that I could give you any advice…"

"On the contrary...you've been here merely a week and it seems like you've won Lady Andra's heart and also that the duke has taken a fancy to you…"

"I wouldn't say that," Jemma said and felt like things were getting a bit icy...she knew that these were dangerous grounds. Lady Sìleas being jealous was one thing and Jemma knew that she just really needed to lay low until it was time for her to return home. She needed to stop seeing Leo...the duke. She needed to do her job as governess and try to make things as easy as she could for Andy with her father soon to be marrying Lady Sìleas. 

"I would. You're being modest."

Jemma felt the need to take a step back for some reason. It was clear that Lady Sìleas was jealous...likely even threatened by her relationship with both Andy and Leo, but Jemma didn't know how to asaude the woman from having those feelings or assure her that there was no need for them. She was going to be leaving in a week. She had family in London, it wasn't like she was just going to randomly stick around Perthshire. 

Skye.

Michael.

They were at home in London. 

She'd promised her siblings that they'd celebrate Christmas upon her return. It wouldn't be anything so grand and elaborate as it was there in Perthshire, but it would be a Simmons Christmas and it would be wonderful to them. The three of them would be together and that was what would really make the holiday so special. It wouldn't the tree or whatever meal she cooked or even what gifts they'd made to give each other...it was the three of them...as a family...together. 

"If you honestly want advice about Lady Andra," Jemma found herself saying. "Just...don't push her."

"I don't think I understand."

And she likely didn't.

"She's lost her mother...and now, she feels like she's losing her father. Just...don't push her off to boarding school...not yet," Jemma suggested. "Maybe then...she'll warm up to you a bit more...especially the idea of you and her father marrying."

Lady Sìleas didn't seem to appreciate her advice. Jemma wasn't surprised. "Does this mean that you also have advice with the duke?"

"I don't really think I know him well enough to give you any kind of advice," Jemma lied. It was an easy lie to tell since she knew that Lady Sìleas had known Leo for far longer. Plus, she was afraid that if she said anything, that would only make things worse between her and Lady Sìleas. Right now, Jemma just wanted to make it through the last week without any jealousy or other type of sparks flying. She wanted the rest of her time there to go as smoothly as possible...for all of their sakes.

"Well, it was nice chatting," Lady Sìleas said coolly as she moved towards the door without another word.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"Where have you been?" Coulson asked almost immediately upon them re-entering the house.

Jemma and Andy had gone out for a walk in the snow. It hadn't been planned, but it had certainly been what they had both needed. In all honestly, Jemma had completely forgotten about the day's itinerary and she was immediately thinking that that was a huge problem all of the sudden. "I forgot something...didn't I?" Jemma said slowly and immediately felt horrible. She'd been doing so well this far and she'd just sort of spaced on what they SHOULD be doing and she suddenly realized that this was quite a busy day and they'd already carved out so much in the day that wasn't supposed to be there.

"The duke has been waiting for his daughter at the annual royal family picture…" Coulson informed her.

Jemma covered her face with her hand and immediately panicked. She grabbed Andy's hand and looked towards Coulson as she headed for the stairs. "Five minutes," she spout out as she hurried.

It took them a record amount of time to strip down Andy and throw on something 'royal' appropriate before running down the stairs. Everyone was waiting, which seemed to include Lady Sìleas who was standing rather close to Leo. The instant that they'd entered the room, Jemma could tell that Andy was not happy about it. "Go on," Jemma insisted with a nudge. 

Once Andy was in place, Jemma saw something out of place. "Wait!" she shouted and hurried forward to adjust Andy's dress and to fix her hair. "Okay, better," she said as she stepped back and took her place beside Coulson. It was hard to just stand there. To be silent, especially when inside she had so much to say...not only for herself but for Andy as well. 

Silence.

Invisible.

Those were her roles.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It was nearly lunch and it seemed like the day had stretched on for days. There was just so much to do and so much that yet had to be done. Jemma had done quite a lot of standing alongside of Coulson in silence in 'invisible mode'. She'd had to watch too much of Lady Sìleas and a very disgusted and disgruntled Andy. So far, Andy had been behaving...well, as close to civil as Jemma could really expect. 

"I'm really looking forward to going ice skating tomorrow afternoon," Andra spoke up. 

"Oh, I thought we were going to start planning for the new year?" Lady Sìleas said.

Everyone was looking at Leo now. Jemma knew that she COULD give her two cents here, but she knew that it wasn't her place. Her place was to be quiet and to be there in case Andy got a little too crazy. 

"She's right, Andra," Leo spoke up. "I promised her that we'd take time--"

"You promised ME," Andra argued. 

"I know I did, it's just--"

"You can't just forget about me!" Andra lashed out angrily. She was loud and at her feet. "I'm still here! I'm YOUR daughter! I'm YOUR family! Not her!" 

Before Jemma could intervene, Andra was already running out of the room and she was going after her. She had so many feelings when it came to everything that was going on. It was so strange, she thought, as she followed the little redheaded girl. She had so many feelings for people she'd only known for a short week. 

It was odd.

Where was this going to leave any of them?

Christmas was supposed to be happy and about families...and that wasn't really the theme of things right now. Jemma was really homesick, but she knew that right now...she needed to comfort Andy and make sure that she was okay. They needed to get through the rest of the day, which included a ball. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

TBC...


	7. The Truth

= Christmas Eve, Perthshire = 

 

The presents weren't special. 

Jemma had made them in her spare time. They were simple things like a scarf she'd knitted for Coulson because she'd noticed that he never wore one and when she'd asked once why, he'd told her that he had never found an appropriate one that matched his attire. So, she'd made one that matched his attire to what she thought was perfectly. She'd made something for each member of the staff, even Mrs. Morse, who she was still convinced hated her. 

The one person that she hadn't given or been able to think of an appropriate gift for...was Leo. She'd wanted to leave him with something, but nothing had seemed right...or it had seemed too much...to overstep bounds. She wasn't going to do that. Not now. Jemma had to kept reminding herself that in a short week, she was going to be back home in London with Skye and Michael...job hunting. Leo was going to be there in Perthshire with Lady Sìleas planning out their wedding. 

She couldn't stop it.

It wasn't her place.

God, but she still wanted to.

There had been a connection between her and Leo and it was something that reminded her of love that had been described in books growing up. But she knew that it wasn't right. It wasn't her place. Jemma sat on the edge of Andy's bed as she looked over the gift that she'd given her and just waited. 

Andra was the only person that she hadn't given something homemade to. She'd gone into town one day and had seen them in a used bookstore. Two of her favorite books growing up. 'The Secret Garden' and 'The Little Princess'. With everything that had been going on in Andy's life, Jemma really wanted her to feel like she had an out...an escape. 

Books were a lot like a TARDIS. They were bigger on the inside, they contained worlds and universes...and so much more. THAT was exactly what Andra needed right now. Jemma just hoped that if they DID send Andy away to boarding school, that they'd allow her to take the books that Jemma had gifted her. 

There was a knock and the silence seemed to extend for a long moment.

"Andra?" came Leo's voice.

"Come in," Andy responded with a sigh and just stared down at her books. 

When Leo came in and found them both there, there was definitely an exchange via the eyes only between Jemma and Leo. He hadn't expected her to be there, but the feelings were still there between the two of them. Feelings that they couldn't have. That meant tension. "I--uh, I will just let you two have some time to talk...alone...together...without me here," she said as she side stepped towards the door.

"Please say that Jemma came join us at the ball," Andra begged suddenly and quite unexpectedly. 

"If that's what you want," Leo told Andra as he moved to sit on the edge of his daughter's bed. "She'll be your guest." He looked between Andra and Jemma and Jemma felt like she was going to die right then and there.

"I--" Jemma said as she tried to get out of it.

"Please?" Andra begged.

"You HAVE to come," Leo insisted. "Andra has to be present, but at least you could keep her company…"

She really didn't want to leave Andy alone and bored at the ball. The more she thought about it, the more Jemma was certain that that was probably the better idea. Jemma could be there to ensure that Andy didn't do anything that she shouldn't. Plus, all she would have done was stay up in her room and read or stare at the ceiling...or likely...be torn about her feelings for Leo.

She could do that in her bed or at the ball.

They would both hurt just as much.

"I gues--"

"It's settled, then!" Andy said quickly.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

She'd been looking through the small bit of wardrobe she'd brought with her from London. None of it was ball-worthy. Jemma just didn't know what she was going to wear. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to get out of it now. She'd promised Andy...and Leo would expect her to be there. 

Christmas Eve.

She'd made a call to Skye and Michael already. They'd talked for a while and it had been hard for Jemma to keep her emotions under control. To really keep from breaking down on the phone call. She missed them and she missed Christmas with her family. That wasn't it all, though, it was the whole conflicted feelings with Leo. She hadn't told Skye about it because she knew that her sister would encourage her to pursue him...and she couldn't. Not this time.

It wasn't meant to be.

They were cursed.

Both of them.

Falling onto her bed with an exaggerated sigh, she stared upward and just wondered how she was going to be able to go to the ball without sticking out like a sore thumb. She knew that it really didn't matter. Not really. But. When was going to be the next time she was going to have a chance to attend another ball? 

Never.

There was a knock on the door and she glanced at the time wondering if she'd forgotten to do something. It didn't seem like she was missing anything. She sat up just the same. "Come in," Jemma said and got to her feet.

"I heard you were going to the ball," Mrs. Morse said as she entered the room with a garment bag. 

"I've been thinking of ways to get out of it, honestly."

Mrs. Morse closed the door and moved to lay out the garment bag on the bed. "Don't," she told Jemma gently. It was the first time since Jemma had arrived at the house where she felt like Mrs. Morse was actually being NICE to her. It was weird...and confusing. "You should go. Everyone has seen how you two look at each other."

"What?" Jemma asked as she was taken aback by what was being said. 

"Look, I know that I don't come across very...kind," Mrs. Morse told her. "I just...like tradition."

"I get it."

"And I guess...it wouldn't hurt...if you called me Bobbi."

Jemma blinked twice before grinning like crazy. "Bobbi," she repeated. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

Bobbi just shook her head. "Though I enjoy tradition...sometimes tradition is too much." She smiled. "When the duke married Andra's mother...that was against tradition, but...I can tell you this...every single staff member...except Mrs. May...will tell you that that was the best move he had made in his life up to that point. He was happy. No one had seen him that happy in so long. When Andra came along...the house was just such a happy place… But then when the lady of the house died…it was like all the happiness had been taken away." She was quiet for a moment. "He hasn't been happy...not even a glimmer...not until you came here."

"He has Lady Sìleas…"

"He could have married her YEARS ago," Bobbi pointed out. "Like he was supposed to."

"She already doesn't like me."

"There's a valid reason for that."

"I don't want to--"

"Want to what? Be happy?" Bobbi challenged.

Jemma stared at her. "It's not that easy."

"Maybe it could be," Bobbi said as she slid down the zipper on the bag to reveal one of the most beautiful dresses that Jemma had ever seen. "I wore this once...when I was invited to a ball...missed my chance...I don't think that it's a bad luck dress or anything...I think sometimes...even though the person is RIGHT, the moment is not." She was quiet for a moment. "So, tonight...you're going to wear this dress. You'll dance with the duke. The moment will be RIGHT and the person will be RIGHT."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I've seen you two together...and I've seen love."

"He thinks he's cursed," Jemma blurted out without thinking.

"Curses can be broken."

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

TBC...


	8. Awkwardly Tragic

= Christmas Eve, Perthshire = 

 

The dress was absolutely gorgeous. She couldn't believe that she'd been so lucky to have someone on staff be able to pull out a gown that would fit her. It had been a little long and larger in some areas, but Bobbi had come prepared and had put in some strategic stitches to ensure that the dress fit her as perfectly as possible with last minute. 

The purple dress fell to the floor and had beautiful heavy purple and silver beadwork along the v-neckline and trailed around and down the back that plunged downwards. It had cap sleeves and was gathered in all the right places and showed off her curves. It was sexy without being TOO sexy. Jemma was certain that being too sexy was not a line that you crossed at a royal Christmas Eve ball.

Jemma still couldn't believe that she'd been talked into this. It wasn't just that she was in an awkward position because the staff was whispering about Leo officially proposing and announcing said proposal to Lady Sìleas in front of everyone...and Jemma couldn't silence her own feelings for Leo. Added to it all was a very upset Lady Andra who was not ready for this or seemed to approve in any way. Plus, it was all just a lot to take in...especially in such a long and elegant dress that Jemma just wasn't used to wearing coupled with the royal company that just seemed to fill the house's ballroom. 

Everyone was staring, she realized.

"Miss Jemma Simmons...of London," Coulson announced her and she slowly moved in. 

Everyone was still staring.

Why were they staring?

"You look beautiful!" Andy gushed as she pulled her into the ballroom.

Jemma was suddenly wishing this was one of those events where she could been seen and make an appearance and then slip out after a specific amount of time had passed. That wasn't going to happen here. She was going to just have to make the best of it. She could do it, she knew that she could. It was just going to be hard and she just needed to focus on Andy. 

Andy looked perfect, Jemma thought as she was dragged along. She'd helped her get ready and she had to admit that the dark royal blue full dress that Lady Andra wore was not only spectacular, but it seemed to heighten and bring out her natural ginger colored hair even more, which was half up and the rest that fell was curled. 

They nearly literally bumped into Leo and Jemma couldn't help but look for an exit from the situation. Likely, this had been Andy's plan all along. She'd already stated her feelings for Jemma versus Lady Sìleas and how if she were able to pick a stepmother...it would be Jemma. And Jemma couldn't help but feel even worse thinking about that...because she DID love Andra and she also loved her father...

It was a mess.

They were cursed.

He had been right.

Curses were real.

"You look..." Leo told her and their eyes didn't leave each other's for that breath as their eyes did all the talking. "Breathtaking..."

"Thank you," Jemma replied as blush rose in her and she had to force herself to look away. 

Lady Sìleas chose that exact moment to appear at Leo's side. Tension immediately rose between all four of them, especially when Lady Sìleas' arm went possessively around Leo's and she moved until her body was touching his. Jemma knew that that was a sign that Lady Sìleas wanted her to back off, but honestly they weren't doing anything. "Don't you clean up nicely," Lady Sìleas said snidely. It didn't stop there, though, and Jemma wasn't surprised that it continued...especially with where the conversation went. "Have you heard the good news?" Lady Sìleas gushed and seemed to hold tighter to Leo. 

Jemma knew what was coming, but still didn't want to hear it. She was still very much in denial over the whole thing... She already knew Andy's feelings too well on the subject. Leo, though, he still looked like he was in denial...if not shock over the matter. Jemma knew that it was arranged and that he was basically getting strong armed into it. He didn't want to o it, but it was what everyone was telling him was best...

Best for who?

"Congratulations," Jemma said in her most polite and cordial voice she could take. There was no real feeling behind it, but she tried to make it sound as sincere as possible. "I hope you will be happy...both of you...all of you..." She heard a huff from Andy and found her standing there with crossed arms. Jemma could wish it, but that wouldn't make it true. She knew that.

"Oh, Leo...let's see the ring," Lady Sìleas begged him.

Jemma really didn't want to be there for this. It was going to be too much. She was certain that Lady Sìleas was doing this on purpose...that she knew about how Jemma felt or Leo...and she was just trying to torture them. 

"Isn't that bad luck?" Leo asked.

"We should go," Jemma said and found Andy dragging her away before she could make the exit on her own. She was so grateful for the little girl's actions...neither of them wanted to be there for that.

They'd found a place to sit, outside of the ballroom, on an overstuffed couch. They weren't too far from things, but they were far away...especially from Lady Sìleas. Jemma knew that such thoughts were not being a good example for Lady Andra...but she was thinking them and not saying them aloud, so she thought that we something. She wasn't really doing damage.

"I can't believe it's really happening," Andy mumbled sadly.

"You know that your father must really think it's for the best...maybe not for you...or even for him...but for Perthshire...for Scotland."

"It's all nonsense."

"I can't disagree with you."

Andy seemed to brighten up a moment later. "Maybe if I must go off to boarding school...it could be somewhere in London...or close to you. Then you could come and visit me...then maybe I wouldn't feel so far from home...or like I was losing so much."

"That is something you'd have to discuss with your father."

"Would you, though?" Andy asked hopeful. "Visit me? If I were close?"

"If it was okay with your father, of course I would..."

"He would be okay with it."

Jemma smiled at the little girl. "It's still something that must be discussed with him."

Before Andy could respond, they were being interrupted by a very upset and almost hysterical Lady Sìleas. "How could you take it? It's one thing to be jealous and it's quite another to be a thief!'

Blinking, a moment passed and Jemma tried to formulate what to say in response. How DID you respond to THAT? First of all, she had no idea what Lady Sìleas was talking about...but she wasn't a thief... "I...have no idea what you're talking about," Jemma finally sputtered in confusion. A moment before, it had been just her and And talking...and even though things weren't great...it was closer to serene than this moment.

"The ring!” Lady Sìleas spat out.

"She's not a thief!" Andy defended. "She's a Simmons! They don't steal things! They earn their way in the world."

"Maybe we should take this into a less public place," Mrs. May said as they were all hurried into the closest room with a door to shut. Mrs. May was Leo's advisor and she didn't like Jemma. She was definitely on Team Lady Sìleas. 

"She KNEW that he was going to make the announcement tonight...that he was going to finally propose! She took the ring!" Lady Sìleas went on. "When they find it amongst your things...we'll be forced to bring the authorities into this...and we WILL be pressing charges!"

"I think it would be BEST if you were to leave the ring in your room and just got," Mrs. May told her.

"I didn't--" Jemma tried to argue.

"No! You can't just send her away!" Andy cried out as she cling to Jemma's arm. "She didn't DO anything!"

"It's for the BEST," Mrs. May said as she looked between Andy and Jemma. 

And maybe it was.

Jemma just couldn't get over the fact that they were blaming her for something he didn't do. She'd always taken pride in the person she was and the virtues that she held as a standard even when others in the world did not. Being devious and a thief was definitely NOT on that list.

"Okay," she finally whispered.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"You can't go! You just can't!" Andy went on. "We have a week!"

And they did.

They were supposed to.

Jemma just couldn't bring herself to stay. She'd already started to pack and Andy had refused to go back to the party. She wanted to cry and she wanted to break down, but she wasn't going to do that in front of Andy. She couldn't. It wasn't right and it wouldn't make things better or easier...it would only make the situation worse.

"I took the ring," Andra finally confessed.

Jemma had a feeling that that was the truth of it. It was likely why Leo hadn't been at Lady Sìleas' side...and he likely didn't know of the confrontation. "Get the ring," Jemma whispered. "I'll say that I took it...you shouldn't be on bad terms with Lady Sìleas..."

"But--"

"Go on, Andy..."

She couldn't blame the girl.

Who could?

Lady Andra left the room and Leo appeared a moment later. Jemma's bags were packs. All that we left was to change into regular clothes for her journey and return the dress to Bobbi and thank her. She wanted to make the goodbyes as quick and painless as she could. In truth, though, she didn't know if that was honestly possible. In a short week...these people had become like family to her...and it would be hard to leave that all behind.

"I know that Andra took the ring," Leo said.

Jemma just turned and stared at her. "Please don't tell Lady Sìleas...I told her I would take the blame... Her new stepmother shouldn't have memories of something so...upsetting...when it comes to her. It will just make things harder and I don't want that for Andy."

"Neither do I," he admitted. "But we're just going to say that I found it...in MY room," Leo told her as he took a step towards her. "I assume that Andra went to retrieve the ring?"

Jemma nodded. "She should be back in a moment."

"I want to ask you to STAY," he told her. "But as hard as this all is...maybe it isn't for the best...for either of us."

And he was right.

"Maybe we ARE cursed," she admitted to him after a long moment, their eyes never leaving one another's. 

"If it were MY choice solely, Jemma--"

"No," she stopped him and held up her hands. "Please don't say it...it'll just make it harder than this already is..."

"Please--"

"I will miss you...both of you...the whole staff...everyone really," Jemma told him and was finding it incredibly hard to keep her composure. "And I just want to thank you for everything..."

"I really wish things could be different--"

"So do I," she admitted. 

Andra entered the room and immediately went to her father, her face completely red from crying as she held out the missing ring to him. "It was ME, not Jemma! Please tell her that she can stay!" 

Leo crouched down and took the ring. "I know why you did this..." He sighed. "But it was not the correct way of going about things..."

"I don't want Lady Sìleas to be my mother," Andra told him full of tears.

Silence.

"She can NEVER replace your mother," Jemma spoke up and crouched down next to Leo as she reached out to place a hand gently on Andy's arm. "But perhaps the two of you can forge some kind of friendship? I bet that she KNOWS that she can never replace your mom, but she just needs a chance at a relationship with you...if you'll let her."

It was asking a lot.

"Jemma's right," Leo spoke up. "No one can replace your mother..."

"She doesn't like me...or love me," Andra complained. 

"How can she not?" Jemma asked. "Maybe she just needs time to show you that you're wrong." Jemma was fairly sure that Andra WAS right, but she knew that in that moment...she needed to be hopeful and optimistic with the young girl.

"Please don't go."

Jemma took the young girl in her arms and held her for a moment, holding back tears. Her fingers ran through her ginger curls and then she held her back and looked at her with the best smile she could muster. "And you know that if you're in London, I'd be glad to show you both around. We'll keep in touch now, won't we?"

Andy just nodded her head, tears falling down her face.

"We'll definitely make sure that happens," Leo assured Andy.

Jemma was having a hard time keeping her composure. How had she gotten so attached to them in such a small amount of time? She straightened up and grabbed her bags. "I'll miss you both." 

And it was the truth.

Leo straightened up and was just staring at her. She swore his eyes were pleading with her not to go. She wished that she didn't have to. The hard reality of it was...this was how it has to be. "Merry Christmas, Jemma."

"Merry Christmas, Leo," she whispered back as she just stared at him for a long moment and was barely keeping it together. Jemma looked over to Andra. "Merry Christmas, Andra." She gave the child a brief hug before turning as tears started down her face and just kept walking. She couldn't stop. She couldn't look back. She just had to keep going.

It wasn't going to be that merry of a Christmas.

They were cursed.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

TBC...


	9. Leaving Perthshire

= Christmas Eve, Perthshire = 

 

She'd been stopped so many times on her way out, staff not wanting her to leave and thanking her for the small gifts she'd made. It really hadn't been much, but she was glad that they liked them and that they would miss her. It made leaving harder, but it meant that she hadn't been the only one who had made a connection over that week. 

"I'm sorry that it has to be this way," Coulson told her as he opened the car door for her. 

Arrangements had already been made for her to return to London in the short time that had passed. She wasn't shocked because the staff there was so efficient. "I'm sorry that we didn't have more time together," Jemma told him sincerely. 

"Your siblings will be glad to see you for Christmas, I'm sure," Coulson said.

Jemma got into the car and just nodded, a sad smile on her face. "It would have been our first Christmas apart…"

"Maybe this is how things were supposed to be."

"Maybe," she replied back with a whisper. None of this felt right or merry in anyway. It all felt wrong and it didn't feel like there was any room for any holiday spirit or any happiness right now. Jemma just wanted to curl up and cry a bit before she slept for two days straight. "Happy Christmas, Mr. Coulson."

"Merry Christmas, Ms. Simmons," Coulson replied in kind.

The car door shut and they were off to the airport. She already knew the details. She'd be on a flight back to London in first class. The flight would only take an hour and she'd be home in time to enjoy Christmas with her family. 

It was bittersweet at best.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

She stared up at the sky as she waited for them to remove her luggage from the trunk at the airport. This was a journey. It was something that she'd never intended on embarking on and she found such sadness in the journey home...something that had been so hard to give up just a week before.

"Goodbye," she whispered just so her own ears could hear.

Even though the sky was the same, it just wasn't. 

London's sky would look and feel different to her and that was beyond devastating. As much as she knew that Andra would want to keep in touch, she knew that it wouldn't last forever. It couldn't. She'd be sent off to boarding school...likely in Scotland...and then eventually...she'd come to befriend Lady Sìleas and she wouldn't need Jemma anymore. She just hoped that the journey for Andra to that endpoint didn't take long and wasn't as hard as it had been over the past week.

Change.

Why did change have to feel so horrible, though?

"Miss?"

"Oh, sorry," Jemma mumbled and took her bags. 

Her eyes moved from the sky overhead and she headed into the airport. She needed to check in, check bags, get her pass, and proceed to her gate. Jemma knew that she could have alerted Skye and Michael that she would be coming home for Christmas...but she just couldn't bring herself to doing it.

It would be a surprise.

It wasn't because that was how Jemma wanted things to be, but rather because she just really wasn't ready to face the fact that that was it. To face the fact that her Christmas in Perthshire was over with. That she'd somehow failed at a job, never in her life had she been failed...fired...well, that one time. She didn't feel like this was being fired...because Coulson...and in turn, Leo...had been the ones to hire her...and they hadn't fired her. They'd simply ended the term of her employment earlier than expected. 

She was almost in a trancelike state as she went through all the necessary motions. All that was left for her was the wait. It dragged on and it brought about the most upsetting thoughts. No matter how much Jemma wanted to push it to the back of her mind, her brain kept cycling over the same thoughts...not letting her let them go. Tears kept coming and she couldn't bring herself to release herself from the torture. She was trying to keep as calm as possible, but she needed the crying and had finally left the gate (she had the time) and had gone to the bathroom to cry alone in a stall. 

She was cursed.

She didn't want to accept it.

She knew she had to.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

TBC...


	10. Christmas Day

= Christmas, London = 

 

Jemma had snuck into their flat. She'd been so quiet and she just happened to know where all the squeaky parts of the floor, so it was easy for her to avoid. She didn't sleep much, just enough to say that she slept. 

The morning had come far too quickly and she was up making breakfast for everyone. She'd even brought home gifts for Skye and Michael, nothing special...but she knew that they'd love them. It would make them really feel like it was Christmas. She kept glancing at the clock, it felt like it was so late, but she knew that it was really early...they'd be up soon enough.

"Skye, where'd you find some place open on Chris--" 

Jemma looked up to see Michael come to a full stop and just stared at her. She offered a small smile. It was really good to see him, to be back. She didn't have to worry so much about offending anyone or overstepping bounds or just doing something incorrectly. This was home. Michael and Skye, they were her home. "Happy Christmas, Michael…"

"Jemma...when did you--I thought you were--" 

He was obviously confused and she hadn't helped any of that by not telling them that she WAS coming home early. She'd snuck in, but all she wanted to do now was celebrate Christmas with her family and acclimate to being home. "I came home early," she said and hoped that he didn't ask for an explanation. After all, Jemma had been preparing breakfast. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind!" Michael said and was immediately hugging her. It was a tight hug and she clung to him for a moment, missing this...missing him. "Happy Christmas, Jems."

"JEMMA!" Skye screeched and was immediately joining in the hug. "I was just having a dream that you were here for Christmas and here you are!"

"Maybe you have special powers," Michael teased.

They separated and Jemma just smiled at them both. "I'm just glad that I made it back for Christmas morning...now...breakfast...tea...sitting...and then we'll have presents."

"Wait, when comes the part where you tell us why you're home early?" Skye questioned quickly. "I thought you really thought that Duke of Andals--"

"Not ANDALS," Michael corrected quickly. "She went to Scotland...not Westeros…"

"It's Atholl," Jemma said with an amused smile. "He was...a very nice person...but he has ties there…"

"What kind of ties? I mean, we all have baggage," Skye pushed. 

"Can't we just get through breakfast?" Jemma asked, not loving Skye's line of questioning. She moved into the kitchen and started to plate breakfast while putting the kettle on. "It's Christmas, Skye...we don't need to gossip--"

"But you're back an entire WEEK early…"

"So?"

"So, there's something you're not telling us."

"Perhaps," Jemma mumbled. She couldn't lie to them. She let out a frustrated sigh as she set their plates out before returning to get hers. "He's engaged...he was betrothed before he got married the first time...and the person he's engaged to...Lady Sìleas...she's quite jealous."

"Of you and the duke?"

"There's no me and the duke," Jemma countered. "She was jealous of my friendship...that relationship with the duke...and with his daughter. I can't help it that I get along with people and that Leo and I had something to talk about."

"Wait...is the duke...Leo?" Michael asked.

Crap.

Setting her plate down, she joined them and knew that she was going to have to get this out now so that they weren't harassing her for the remainder of the day about it. "Yes," she confided. 

"What did you two talk about?" Skye asked in between bites. Her tone was more conversational rather than interrogative now.

"Science."

"Seriously, this duke knows science?" Skye questioned in shock.

"What do you think that dukes major in, Skye?" Michael teased, but was half serious.

"Leo's just a normal person...who ended up having to take on the title of duke…" Jemma explained. "He's an engineer."

"Wow...I don't know why I figured that they'd teach him something like conquering the world...or how to piss off England...or something like that…" Skye rambled. "I mean, I would think that in this part of the world that everyone would also have to take a serious minor in proper tea."

Jemma just stared at Skye for a long moment. "Are you quite done?"

"What?"

"He lives in Scotland, Skye...it's not like he's some viking...you do remember what year this is, right?" Michael cut in.

"What? I didn't say that he needed to know blacksmithing and cutting throats or something…"

"It's nothing," Jemma said. "I just hated leaving his daughter, Andra...she and I bonded...and I felt bad leaving her behind early…"

"I take it she hates the soon to be mother?" Skye asked.

"Well, Lady Sìleas...isn't exactly...social when it comes to children...and I think she expects things to be a certain way, but doesn't feel like she needs to make the social efforts in order to make them happen," Jemma explained. She shrugged. "It doesn't matter now, like I said, I'm home…"

"I've been looking for new jobs, I might have found something," Skye offered to change the subject. 

"Actually, I was thinking about possibly looking at the university to see if there was perhaps something I could do in the biochem field where I could finish with my degrees as well," Jemma announced.

"Go, Jems!" Michael enthused and held his fist out to her. Jemma replied with a fist bump a moment later. "That sounds like a solid plan...weren't you like almost done with your masters?"

"I actually had already completed all of my master's work...and I just needed to finish my thesis for my PhD… I just...it's something that I think is important...something that I've missed…"

"Then you should do it," Skye said.

"Well, I have to look into it, of course…"

"If you want something, Jemma," Skye pointed out. "You always find a way to make it happen. You'll make this happen… We're going to have a great new year...and it's going to all work out...you'll see. We're Simmons."

And they were.

A united front.

"You're right," Jemma conceded. "We're Simmons and we're going to make the new year ours…" She held up her teacup, "Happy Christmas and New Year to us."

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC...


	11. The New Year

= London =

 

So far, the new year was going well. They were only a week into it, but Jemma was feeling quite optimistic. She was heading to an appointment at the local university, she was seeing one of the advisors there who had responded to her query. Jemma had been excited to receive the message with the appointment and was currently shaking a bit as she walked up the steps. She didn't know if things were going to go the way she wanted or not...but it was a step...a step in the right direction.

It wasn't just that.

Biochem, it was what she loved. It was something that she'd give up...and she'd do it again in a snap if the circumstances warranted it. It was hard to give up something you loved, what you were passionate, and good at...but Skye and Michael were worth it. Honestly, as she'd thought about things over the last couple of weeks, she'd actually wondered if doing what she'd done had saved her. Who would she had been if she hadn't done those things? Would she have been able to finish her schooling? She just didn't think she would have been the kind of person she was currently and likely would have turned out to be someone she would have never recognized staring back at her in the mirror.

New beginnings.

Taking a deep breath, she stopped and double checked that she was put together. Sure, looks shouldn't have anything to do with this, but she knew that looks always played a factor. It wasn't whether you looked like a supermodel, but rather that you LOOKED like you wanted the job or whatever you were applying for and that you were serious. It was the attention to detail. They always said to dress for the job you wanted, of course...Michael always joked that that meant that he should be able to wear a cape. 

This was HER time.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Things hadn't gone exactly how Jemma had expected. She'd walked into a job interview, but luckily...it had gone beautifully. She'd been nervous and taken a little off guard, but she'd somehow made it through it. Honestly, she really did feel good about things. They'd taken over two hours discussing not only the job offer, but how she could complete her degree. 

It was everything she wanted.

As she headed out of the university, she started to text Skye and Michael to let them know the good news. Things were finally going their way. Skye was even having better luck, she'd landed a job that she was actually excited about. Michael had gotten a raise and so he didn't have to work QUITE as much as he used to. The Simmons were finally having their good year it seemed and it came early...

"London suits you."

She froze. 

It wasn't because of the comment, but the familiarity of the voice that spoke behind her. Jemma had thought for a moment that she'd hallucinated it. Turning, she let out a soft gasp and took a step back in disbelief. 

"Leo," she whispered. Jemma didn't know how to feel. Leo was standing right there in a suit. There was no Lady Andra...no Lady Sìleas...no Coulson or Mrs. May. It was just him. 

"I thought I might find you here, Jemma," he said with a smile. 

"How--"

"The university...they called me," Leo filled in. "They mentioned that you'd told them about what had happened...why you had to leave...told them that your time as a governess...your time in Scotland had made you feel like you could come back to school...to finish up things."

Jemma blushed a bit. "It was quite late when I was writing the query and I was trying to be as persuasive as possible--"

"Oh you were," he confirmed as he closed the distance between the two of them. "Enough so, that they decided to reach out to me for references...and of course I told them that they would be idiots if they didn't hire you and help you finish your degree."

She let out a slight laugh and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, I appreciate that… Thank you."

"It was the least I could do after everything that happened…"

There was a long pause between them.

Jemma finally couldn't help but ask the question. "Why are you here, Leo?" She shrugged. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you again...but there's no way they requested you in person for a reference...they would have rung you up and--"

"You're right," he said and he took another step towards her. "But that call...it reminded me of how much I fell in love with you…" He paused for a moment. "I kept telling myself that we only knew each other for a week, but...that's how it was with Andra's mother and me, you see…" He shrugged. "Maybe I love easily…"

"No," she said gently. "We both know that isn't true or else you would have married Lady Sìleas long ago and Andra would never have been brought into this world… Lady Sìleas would have been your path all along if that were the truth."

She knew that was the truth deep down.

What was between them was real.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Jemma," he admitted. "I love you...and it's not going to go away...and I don't want it to honestly."

Jemma stared at him for a long moment, dumbstruck. "Leo--"

"I'll give it all up… Andra and I can come here...live in London," he started to ramble on. "I just...I can't let you go…" Leo paused for just a moment before his nerves got the best of him and he started to ramble once again, raking a hand down the back of his neck as he did so. "I just can't think of any life that would be happy for myself or Andra...without you in it and I'm willing to do anything...ANYTHING...to have that life." He took a breath and looked directly at her. "Of course, that is...if you feel the same."

If she felt the same?

It took a moment for what he'd just said to fully breakdown and for her to come to terms with what he was saying...what he meant by it all. Suddenly, Jemma didn't feel worthy. "I don't want you to give it up if it's what you want, Leo…"

"You know it's not," he insisted. "I never wanted to be Duke of Atholl...to find myself never leaving Perthshire except to go to diplomatic conferences or to meet with other leaders… I want to be happy...and I want Andra to be happy again...and Jemma, you make us BOTH happy…"

It had been a week.

They'd only known each other a week.

"I love you, too," she blurted out as she stared into his sweet clear blue eyes. It was the truth, she realized a beat later. Jemma's heart was just putting itself out there because it was the truth and if Leo was going to be truthful about his feelings towards her, why shouldn't she? Why shouldn't they really see if they were on the same page?

A silly grin spread across his face. "So, does this mean that we give it a go?"

"Leo, wait...before you make any serious decisions...like leaving Perthshire or giving up being Duke of Atholl…" Jemma insisted. "Why don't we try to talk things out? Decide if what we're both feeling is really something that's serious...long term."

"Do you have doubts?"

"No."

"But you're right, just the same."

Jemma smiled in response. "Would you like to walk me home? Maybe stay for a cuppa?"

"I'd love to," he said and held out his arm.

It was a lovely gesture and she took it and started them off in the right direction, rambling a second later about anything the area they were walking in brought up in her...anything she felt like she needed to share. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"I'm just reminding you that it's not some grand house," Jemma told him nervously as she opened the door. She was fairly sure that Skye and Michael were both out, so it was safe. "And we really haven't, well...it just isn't as nice as you're used to," she finally decided on. After all, she supposed that nothing seemed nice after you lived somewhere like Leo lived.

"That's not why I'm here," he reminded. "I'm here to see YOU."

She paused a moment as she stood there, half peeking at him from behind the door as she held it open. Blush rose in her cheeks and looked down at his perfectly polished shoes as he walked in. He wasn't dressed quite as fancy as he'd been in Perthshire, but the shoes definitely shone. That said, he was still quite well dressed...much like a business man. 

There was a very loud audible gasp that came from behind her followed by shouting. "SKYE! Jemma's brought a MAN home!"

The world was about to end.

Either SHE was going to kill Michael...OR...she wasn't sure if there was an OR. Instead, though, she glared back at her brother. Killing her brother in front of a man who had just declared his love for her...it just didn't seem like it would go over well. 

The squealing that came from Skye, who eventually peeked from around the corner was even more embarrassing than Michael's actions. Jemma was fairly sure that she might die of embarrassment right then and there. "Oh. My. God. Are you THAT guy?!" Skye asked excitedly and far too loudly as she moved towards where they stood still near the door.

"Skye!" she chided. Jemma still hadn't closed the front door, JUST in case she needed to grab Leo and make a run for it.

"What?! You've never liked a guy like you've liked this one...and he's a DUKE...I mean, Scotland...but STILL!"

This time, Jemma covered her face with her hand and just mumbled explicits that she hoped only she could hear. So much for having a quiet cuppa with Leo. That was definitely not happening and there was no way that she could have Leo unsee/hear/everything what had just happened over the last couple of minutes.

"It's actually quite nice there," Leo told Skye. "Have you been?"

"No," Skye said. "But I'm not opposed to...or...relocating…" 

"You're not at all like I was expecting."

"I'm Michael," Michael said quickly and was much closer. Jemma hadn't looked up at the nightmare that was unfolding before her yet. It was just too much. She was going to die. "And this is Skye. We're Jemma's siblings. It's nice to meet you...your...duke-ness."

"Leo is fine," he said evenly. Leo seemed to pause for a moment. "It's very nice to meet both of you. I didn't realize that you were--"

"American?" 

"We get that a lot," Skye filled in. "And then a look of disgust immediately follows…"

"You REALLY don't want either of us to TRY to even match the proper accents for the area…"

"You really don't," Skye insisted. Suddenly Jemma's hands were being pried away from her face by Skye and an arm being put around her as her sister shut the door. "See...we didn't even scare him away...though, there's still time…"

"It takes a bit more than loud and excited unexpected American siblings to scare me off," Leo admitted. 

When Jemma looked over, Leo was even smiling. She wasn't sure if it was amusement or forced or what. She still wasn't sure if she was going to die of embarrassment or not, but she was certain that it was still possible. 

"Jemma did tell you I have a daughter, right?" 

"Oh, believe me, they're WAY more trying than Andy...individually…" Jemma commented as she took time to glare at them both. "They're even more MORE impossible together."

"But," Skye said as she turned her attention to Leo. She grabbed Leo now, and guided him towards the kitchen. "Where are our manners? Why haven't you been properly brought INTO our home? Offered a new cuppa?" Skye looked over to Jemma. "Where are your manners?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh shut up," Jemma replied as she grumpily followed and rolled her eyes.

"She's so feisty since she's been home...you'll have to forgive her…" Skye went on. "But honestly, tell us all about Perthshire...and WHY you're here...WITH Jemma...at our HOME."

 

"I love her," Leo responded like it was the most natural and well known thing in the world.

Jemma's eyes widened and she noticed Skye pause for just the slightest moment before replying. "Well, of course you are...she's awesome…"

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"You've been waiting for me to politely excuse myself, haven't you?"

Jemma smiled and nodded slowly. "I know that Skye and Michael can be...shocking."

"They're really great people," Jemma said. "They're probably the most loyal, loving, and tenacious people I know."

"Andra's always talking about what it means to be a Simmons...somehow you taught her that in a week," Leo told her. "I finally see what she's so enthralled in." He was quiet for a moment. "It's amazing. YOU'RE amazing."

"I think she just likes the idea of a family having specific ideals...not that yours doesn't--" she said quickly, not meaning for it to come off as an insult. "It's just that you've been so busy with--"

"I know."

"Leo--"

"Andra and I have talked about it a lot over since you left...since I told Lady Sìleas that I couldn't marry someone I didn't love," 

It was quiet as they just let that kind of be there. 

"We haven't discussed things," Jemma finally broke the silence as she stared down into her third cup of tea. 

"I love you, Jemma Simmons," Leo told her and reached out to take her hand. They stared into each others' eyes and let the silence take hold of the conversation once again. "Isn't love enough to shape worlds? To make leaps of faith? To find ourselves in each other?"

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

TBC...


	12. The Future Looks Bright

= London = 

 

"I can't believe it's my first day of proper school!"

"You've always attended proper school," Leo shot back quickly with a shake of his head.

Jemma just smiled as they walked hand in hand, Andy in the middle of them dressed in her school uniform. It had been a full month since Leo had arrived in London and surprised her. Things had changed an awful lot in that short span of time. She'd gotten the job at the university and was working diligently to finish her degree. That wasn't all, of course. Leo had found a way to leave Scotland with Andy, apparently not everyone had been pleased...but it had been the right move (or so he kept telling her). Leo and Andy now lived in London, near to where the Simmons residence was. Skye and Michael had been trying to push for them to just move straight in with them, but honestly...they just didn't have the space...and Jemma wasn't completely ready to just jump ahead to the moving in step. 

"But this is better," Andy told her father.

This was the morning routine. This was such a bright spot in her day and it was one of the thoughts that made her pop up from bed in the morning. "We'll see if you're still so cheery about school at the close of the day," Jemma told her as she looked down with a smile. 

"Do you have your first day, too, Dad?" Andy asked her father as they neared the entrance to the school. They'd been here before, they'd all been given a full tour and Andy even knew where her class was and had already met her teachers. All paperwork had been completed and turned in, so Jemma was fairly sure that that had taken any fears and uncertainty away.

"Big day for everyone," Leo confirmed. "I think we'll be having a lot to discuss at dinner."

"We're still having dinner at your place tonight, right, Jemma?" 

With a smile, she nodded. "We've got a schedule and it hasn't changed that I know of." Most nights, Leo and Andy came over...mostly because Leo was pretty useless in the kitchen. It was a nice way to keep them close, but still have some distance. After all, she and Leo WERE still getting to know each other. 

"Skye and I made a calendar," Andy told them. "The calendar is important...I just wanted to make sure that everyone was apprised of our dinner arrangements." They were at the school and Andy was hugging Jemma suddenly and then moving to her father for a hug and kiss before she ran in, occasionally turning slightly to wave at them. 

It was good that she was excited.

This was a new start.

A new start for them all.

"So, I was hoping that we could go out tomorrow...just the two of us," Leo said slowly as they walked in the direction of the university.

"You mean like a date? Date night?"

Their eyes met and she could tell that even though they'd confessed feelings...this was still a little awkward, fast, and exciting. They were still quite shy about some things and they were taking their time. 

"I suppose...you would call it that," he said slowly. "Yes. A date. If you wanted to go--"

"Yes," Jemma replied quickly and reached out to talk his hand. At first, his hand pulled away...but a moment later he took her hand. They were learning...they were growing closer. 

They were happy.

"Tell me about what you think you'll be doing today," Jemma said as they continued to walk. 

Lucky for them, Leo's job was nearby the university. It meant that once they figured out their schedules, there was possibly opportunities for shared lunches and being able to see it other (and Andy) quite a lot. She'd gotten more than she'd expected with the job at the university in the lab and the position in her degree program. Leo, in turn, had applied and gotten several offers. It had taken him some time to figure out which one would fit his wants and needs best, it wasn't the money offered or perks...but the ability to have time with Andy (and her).

"Well, first day...so probably they'll spring extra paperwork," Leo told her. He was beaming at her. She had noticed. "I very much doubt that I'll actually do anything exciting today…" He was quiet for a moment. "I will admit, I am excited about the possibilities...everything that I had pitched to them...they seemed excited…"

"Are you happy here?" 

"Yes, of course."

"I mean, honestly...you gave up a lot… A LOT, Leo," she said seriously and made him stop for a moment. She didn't care if that made her a bit late for work. They needed to discuss this now, mainly so that it wouldn't weigh on her throughout the day for not asking it then. "And I would understand if you regret it…"

"No, no…" he said quickly and squeezed her hand in his. "I'm GLAD that I made this move...that we're together...that I'm happy...that Andra's happy… We get to actually LIVE and not ENDURE. What would I possibly regret?"

She couldn't stop smiling. "I'm glad...I am...that you're both here."

"It's more than I thought I could ever have," Leo admitted.

"I think that's the theme for this year, or at least that's what I'm pretty sure Michael and Skye had decided after you decided to move here."

"Is there anything in particular that you want to do on date night?"

Blushing a bit, Jemma glanced away for just a moment before looking back at him. "Honestly, I will just be happy for the two of us to have some time together...without Skye or Michael--"

"Or Andra?"

"Well, that just sounds a bit mean, now, doesn't it?"

"No," Leo told her with a smile. "She's going to love hanging out with Skye. Skye said she'd watch her, I hope that's okay."

"Of course it's fine...they'll get along splendidly."

"I do miss some things," Leo admitted. "But it's more that I miss Scotland...not having to be the Duke of Atholl and all the responsibilities of it all…" He was quiet for a mere beat. "I suppose that makes me sound like I don't want responsibility in life--"

"No," Jemma interrupted quickly. She understood. She got it. "It just wasn't what YOU wanted with your life… There's a difference in doing what you feel is expected or what you need to get by, but it's quite another to live the life that you're passionate about…"

"That's exactly it."

It was so weird that she was so attached to Leo, that she didn't want to leave him...but she knew that the day would rush past them both. They'd be seeing each other soon enough. That was the difference of working and doing things that you were passionate about. Right now, it was time for her to get to what she did best. 

"This is me," Jemma said as she motioned to the university entrance. They both stopped and they were hugging. They were taking it slow and this was about as far as they had gone for public displays of affection. "I really hope you have a good start today." His hand started to lessen its grip on hers, but Jemma held tight suddenly and her eyes fixed on his. "Leo?"

"Yeah?"

Taking a slight step forward, she kissed him quickly and left him with a smile. "Have a good day."

"Dinner...later…" he said and stammered a bit as they parted ways.

"I can't wait."

It was family dinner, but that wasn't going to matter. All that was going to matter was that they would be together. All of them. All of her favorite people in the world would be under the same roof together. Now, she just had to get through her day and figure out what she was going to make for dinner since Michael and Skye were impossible when it came to that particular skillset.

Right now.

Science.

Biochem.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Date night came quickly and Jemma was thankful for it. Although she adored their family dinner nights with Leo and Andra, it still wasn't quite the same as having the time just the two of them together. This was still so new, but it just...it felt so right. Jemma couldn't banish the butterflies from her stomach, but she couldn't stop smiling either. It was a confusing mix of emotions. 

She dressed nicely, she honestly wasn't sure HOW nicely she SHOULD dress, so she'd put on a floral print dress with a cardigan and had wished for the best. Skye had fussed to make sure that every lock was curled to perfection and that she made sure that Jemma's face looked perfect in full light and dim light. Honestly, Jemma wasn't sure how this was so important...but Skye had insisted it was and there was no stopping her...her sister was much like a force of nature when her mind was set.

Leo and Andra were at the door and Skye had run across the house to make sure that she'd gotten to the door first. Jemma had given up trying to intervene because it just wasn't worth it. Michael and Skye were going to be Michael and Skye. Shaking her head as Skye drilled Leo for answers about dinner, she approached and turned her attention to Andy (who looked just about as excited as Skye that they were going out). 

Crouching down, she brushed a lock of hair until it was back behind Andy's ear. "You sure you're up for this?"

"Skye and I have plans," Andy informed her.

Jemma couldn't contain her laughter that spit out. "Okay...okay...mustn't interrupt your plans, but you should make sure you do your read and--"

"I know…" Andy said with a sigh, as if Jemma had just sucked the fun out of the evening.

Smiling, Jemma kissed the girl's forehead before straightening and moving to Leo's side. "Behave, all of you…"

"Have fun...don't hurry back!" Skye told them. 

They walked to dinner, which was nice. Hand in hand. Having the time to talk about their days and just...well, anything. That was one of the things she loved about Leo, they could talk about nothing and everything. There was also the added bonus that when she rambled on about biochem, he got it (or at least MOSTLY got it). The same could be said about when he went on about engineering. They just understood each other on multiple levels.

She still couldn't believe this was happening.

Leo had given up his whole life for her.

No.

That wasn't entirely true. 

Leo Fitz had left behind Scotland, Perthshire, and being the Duke of Atholl because that wasn't the life that he wanted...that wasn't the life that he was passionate about...the life that made him happy. Them falling in love, that had just been the push he'd needed to make those decisions himself. Even though only a short about had passed, Jemma still worried that he'd regret the decision. It wasn't that she thought that he'd regret giving up the title, it was more that he'd become homesick...that he'd miss Scotland (though it really wasn't THAT far). 

Maybe she just thought it was too good to be true.

"I hope you like Italian."

"Who doesn't like Italian?" Jemma asked with a bright smile. 

"Jemma...can I ask you something?" Leo requested as he pulled them to a stop right outside of the restaurant they were about to eat at. "Something serious?"

She blinked for a moment, this had been unexpected and she was slightly off guard. "Of course," she responded gently. "Anything. What is it?"

"I don't want to come off as rushing things or--" Leo's voice dropped off abruptly. He was rambling and he seemed suddenly so emotional. "I just-- And I--"

"Out with it, Leo."

"Do you see us together? Months down the road? Years?" he questioned. He was searching her face for his answers, she could tell. He looked nearly on the verge of tears. "I know that we're taking it slow, but--"

This time, she was the one to silence him with a kiss. It wasn't just a quick peck, but it was full of emotion. It was enough of a kiss to answer his question and he was eagerly kissing her back. Finally, when they separated and she suddenly started to blush as she realized the audience of passersby, she stared at him. "You can't get rid of me that easily… Andy and I have plans," she teased. "It's going to take us quite a while to get through them all...and by then, we'll have made new ones."

"I have plans, too."

"For us?"

"For all three of us," Leo said with a smile.

"Why don't we just start with dinner?" Jemma reminded. "Tonight?" She kissed him quick and then just smiled at him. "Tonight. Right now."

Tomorrow would be there soon enough.

"I still can't believe you said yes," Leo said.

He was adorable. She understood Leo, though. Even though they hadn't spent years together getting to know each other, that hadn't mattered. What had mattered was that she understood him, she understood why he second guessed things. She also understood what made them so perfectly suited for one another. 

"I still can't believe that you left your life behind in Scotland and moved all the way down here to make a life to be close to me," Jemma pointed out. A moment later, she squeezed his hand. Their eyes were on each other and she spoke gently and ever so softly, her eyes completely conveying what she was saying. "I will always say 'yes', Leo."

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The End.


End file.
